


Corrupted World

by StrikingThunder



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Fluff, Gen, Give it a chance maybe possibly pls, I called her Mi-cha because that name has "MC" in it and writing MC is kinda awkward plus it's cute, If I give MC a name and personality does she become an OC??, It's just the main brunette MC though, Multi, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Roleswap, Roleswap AU, Seven loves you in every route, So I guess OC, Spoilers for everything, This is kinda weird tbh, secret ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikingThunder/pseuds/StrikingThunder
Summary: Life with Saeyoung was happy, hopeful, the future looking bright. A wonderful husband, a recovering brother-in-law, and grief being overcome. But then the time came- the sixth reset. After saving them all, one after another, only two are left; V and Saeran. Though this time... everything iswrong.Now trapped both physically and mentally, the girl is lost in a world with the people she thought she knew so well, now knowing nothing at all.





	1. Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Mi-cha is literally just the brunette MC, if you didn't read my tags, haha. I wouldn't really call her an OC, but I guess she could be seen like that. I've had this Idea for a while and finally decided to write it- there's going to be a lot more than this. I hope you enjoy it, and any feedback is welcome!

The air was still, quiet, comfortable. It held a sense of security, a blanket of familiarity that wouldn’t last. Not out of necessity, but by choice. The girl was hungry for knowledge, every day spent trying to discover more, ever since her powers were discovered. Being able to place herself into a self inflicted time loop, who wouldn’t want to explore? First, it was Zen; he had captured her heart from the start, and she would’ve been content in staying with the actor. But after the party, a discovery was made- an ability always hidden, now found; the _reset._

It was a bit scary at first- terrifying, even. The girl had gone back in time, to the moment she first opened that strange app. She got used to it, used to the way everything changed drastically depending on who she pursued- she got used to discovering more with each person, she found out all of the RFA’s dirty secrets hidden under wraps. It was so much more than she could’ve imagined. 

Now, laying next to her husband, she was preparing herself to do it again. She ran her fingers through his messy red locks, a fond smile gracing her lips. She’d miss him, just like she’d missed the others- but she wasn’t done. There were two left, the ones that would be the most difficult to get to. At least Saeran was on the road to recovery in this timeline… but V was _dead._ It’d be nice to see him again.

“I love you, Mi-cha…” The words barely escaped the redhead’s lips, his golden eyes staring into hers with unrivalled affection. His smile still made her heart flutter, but by now, she was used to leaving. She’d still do it. 

“I love you too, Saeyoung.” Mi-cha breathed out, pushing his hair out of his face to press a soft kiss to his forehead. In a few minutes, she knew he wouldn’t remember her, but she’d still love him- she loved them all. “Get some sleep… it’s been a long day.”

Mi-cha breathed out a sigh as she sat on the edge of the bed, the holographic _reset_ button hovering in front of her. There was always a moment of hesitation, only stronger when she glanced back at the sleeping form of Saeyoung. _I could stay with him_ , she would think, _I could forget about completion and just be happy with him._ But then those thoughts would change as her mind went back to her next target. _V needs me. He’ll never be happy if I don’t go back and save him._

With the decision made, she’d leave no more time to change her mind, and the button was pressed. She didn’t notice Saeyoung opening his eyes.

Mi-cha once again opened her eyes to the familiar surroundings of her room- a room she knew she’d soon be leaving to head to Rika’s apartment. By now, she had memorized the location, but still opened her phone to the messenger app as she had done many times before. She wouldn’t be doing this right if she didn’t talk to _Unknown_ first- who she now knew was Saeran. The glitchy background of code rolled across her screen as usual, a chat with that blank account being the first thing the app opened up to. 

Unknown: Ha… here we are again.  
Unknown: How many times has it been now… this is the sixth, isn’t it?

Those texts sent a chill down Mi-cha’s spine, and she completely froze, unable to type a response. This was wrong, nobody knew- how did he know? _This must be a dream._

Unknown: Haha… surprised?  
Unknown: You really thought no one would catch on?  
Unknown: It's time for you to face the consequences, Mi-cha. 

Mi-cha: Whst do you mean? Thid dodsn’t make sense

Mi-cha finally was able to move enough to respond, and she didn't mind the typos her shaky hands left. She was _terrified_ \- just what was going on? 

Unknown: you’ll see :)

A moment after that text was sent, code scrolled across the screen once more, until the app opened up into the RFA chatroom. This was wrong- Mi-cha was supposed to be at the apartment before gaining access like this- and it was even more worrying when she read the names at the top. 

_Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung, Hyun-_ since when did Zen go by his real name? Even disregarding that, someone was missing… or rather, replaced. Instead of 707, there was Ray. _Who's Ray?_

Hyun: God, I completely failed that test T_T

Jumin Han: Then you should've studied instead of playing that game. 

Hyun: Jerk… I just forgot!

Jaehee Kang: You're still a promising student, Hyun. You shouldn't let it go to waste. 

Yoosung: WAIT.  
Yoosung: Something's wrong

Ray: I know… I’m already looking into it. 

Hyun: Omg  
Hyun: Mi-cha…?

Jumin Han: Did a stranger get in? Ray, I thought you said this app was secure.

Ray: It is…  
Ray: It should be.  
Ray: Give me a minute, alright?

Yoosung: Is it a hacker?!?

Hyun: HACKER??

Jaehee Kang: This is bad…  
Jaehee Kang: Username “Mi-cha”, explain yourself

Ray: Don't panic, I’ll have this under control soon

Hyun: This wouldn't have happened if V was here T_T

Jumin Han: I don't think he could've stopped it… he's not the one in charge of security 

Ray: I came here to have a good time but I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

Jumin Han: Less talking, more working. 

Hyun: Omg don't be so mean to him you jerk T_T 

The reaction was something Mi-cha was used to, but something was definitely off. Many things, actually. “Ray” couldn't just be another one of Saeyoung's names- he was acting completely different. And everyone was treating Zen like a student… a student who plays games? That sounded familiar, but not for _Zen._

Mi-cha: Hello… 

Yoosung: AAA IT TALKED

Hyun: Shhhshshsh!! It could be a girl!

Jumin Han: Do you really think that's the most important thing right now? It's an intruder either way. 

Mi-cha: I’m confused too… 

Mi-cha was trying her best to act normally, but inside, she really didn't know what was going on. This was wrong, everything was wrong. Little did she know, this wasn't even the beginning. 

The girl's body lurched forward as she stumbled on the pavement- _wait, pavement?_ Looking around, Mi-cha realized that she wasn't in her room anymore- no, she was out on a city street. The sun was shining bright as people went about their days, everything seemingly normal, as if no one had noticed Mi-cha’s sudden appearance. Maybe she was always there. 

In a panic, she rushed over to a cafe that was in sight, and sat down at one of the outdoor tables. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to ground herself. She was dreaming, that was the only explanation- but everything felt so real. Once her heart rate was slowing back to normal, she glanced down at the phone that was still in her hands. On its own, it had opened up into another chat with Unknown- _don't freak out. It's just a dream._

Unknown: Oh, finally!  
Unknown: I’ve been waiting for someone to join me  
Unknown: Hello! You're the first one to enter this app I developed… I was afraid no one would come ^^; 

Mi-cha stared at the screen for a moment before typing a response- this sure was different, but at least he wasn't being scary like before. 

Mi-cha: Hello! So you're the developer? 

Unknown: Yes, I am!  
Unknown: I hope my name isn't too scary, I didn't make my account yet haha  
Unknown: Anyways, I was looking for someone to test my app.  
Unknown: You see, this is actually a game

_A game…?_ That was new. 

Mi-cha: Oh? What kind of game?

Unknown: It's a dating game where the goal is to host parties! It's more fun than it sounds, trust me.  
Unknown: I created six AIs that you can chat with, they have a lot of secrets to uncover.  
_Image attached_  
Unknown: These are the ones you can pursue. See anyone you like?

Mi-cha tapped on the picture, a shaky breath escaping her as she looked it over. It was a picture of the RFA, but… _wrong._ Yoosung's hair was its natural brown colour, and appeared to be purposely messy. The leather jacket he had on didn't seem like something Yoosung would wear- he seemed a bit too put together and flashy to be the same sloppy college kid Mi-cha knew. Zen, on the other hand, looked a lot _less_ flashy- dressed in a simple faded red hoodie and ripped jeans, his hair up in a messy bun. Still attractive as hell, but not trying to show it off. Jumin looked about the same, which was a relief, and Jaehee’s attire was similar… but she was lacking her glasses, and her hair was long and straight, reaching her chest. 

What shocked Mi-cha the most was the fact that _Saeran_ was in the picture. His bleached white hair was neat- something Mi-cha didn't think she'd ever seen from him- and he was wearing a black and magenta hoodie that looked a size too big for him. _But if Saeran's in the RFA… who am I talking to now?_

She closed the photo, typing a response. 

Mi-cha: That white haired one with the black hoodie looks interesting…

Unknown: Oh, him…  
Unknown: You should be careful of him  
Unknown: He’s a traitor and a liar  
Unknown: Oops, I shouldn't give away too much! Not when you're going to test the game.  
Unknown: You will test it, won't you?

Mi-cha hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath. 

Mi-cha: Yes, I will! It looks interesting 

Unknown: Really? Oh, that's great! I was worried you'd say no  
Unknown: I’ll call you to work out the details. Don't be too scared when an unknown number calls you ^^ 

Almost as soon as that last text went through, Mi-cha was receiving a call from an unknown number. She was nervous to answer, not knowing whose voice she was about to hear- but she did anyways, holding the phone to her ear. “Hello…?”

“Oh, you picked up! We were just talking- you’re Mi-cha, right? That's the name you put into the app.” That voice- she knew that voice. It was the voice of the man who she recently would've called her husband. _Saeyoung._

_It's just like before, don't say anything you shouldn't know._ “Yeah, that's my name. What's yours?” Mi-cha asked, mindlessly fidgeting in her seat. 

“Ah, I guess it'd make me more trustworthy if I told you.” Saeyoung laughed a bit, and Mi-cha couldn't help but notice that he sounded nervous. “But I think I’d rather introduce myself in person… you're gonna have to come here to test the game, anyways.” 

“Come here…?” Mi-cha repeated, a shudder creeping down her spine. This didn't sound good, if she didn't know Saeyoung- well, she _shouldn't_ \- this would be a reasonable cause for concern. 

“Yeah, sorry, I can't have this getting out to the public- the game isn't ready. But it'll be lots of fun if you come… you’ll love it here, and you'll be well taken care of.” There was an edge of excitement to Saeyoung's voice, and it almost sounded like he was pleading. Mi-cha hesitated before the next words left her mouth. 

“Okay… where is it?”

The small excited gasp coming from the phone almost made Mi-cha giggle- she had to hold back. “Oh, I’ll send a car to your location! It's not on any maps, so you’d probably get lost on your own.” Saeyoung's words were only making her nervous again, but she should go along with it; she was curious to see what else this dream had to offer. “I know it might sound sketchy… but I promise, my intentions are pure.”

Mi-cha let out a shaky breath, slowly nodding. “I believe you.” She said- though it was only because she knew Saeyoung. In every route, he had always been making sure she was safe. He wouldn't put her in danger- and this was a dream, after all, she couldn't be hurt regardless. “I’ll send you my address then.”

“No need, I have it.” Saeyoung chuckled, his tone turning a bit playful. “Just wait outside that café you’re at, it won't be long.” 

Before Mi-cha could respond, he hung up. She was left feeling completely lost and confused once again, but at least now she knew she'd be seeing a familiar face soon. Saeyoung had probably tracked her phone or something… however that worked, so she wasn't too worried about him knowing her address. 

_Wait._

Mi-cha suddenly felt like an idiot as the realization washed over her. If Saeyoung was in Saeran's place in this timeline- or dream- whatever this was, wouldn't that make him the bad guy? _What have I gotten myself into…?_


	2. Castles and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi-cha's dream is only becoming more vivid, more in depth. As if being taken to a beautiful castle by a beautiful man wasn't odd enough, everything is still twisted through the screen of her phone.
> 
> VFA, huh? Doesn't sound so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa I'm sorry this took so long! I blame life and writer's block.
> 
> I am continuing this though, since people seem to like it. Please leave your feedback, it really motivates me to create more.

It felt as if the car had been driving forever by the time it finally stopped, and Mi-cha was surprised she hadn't fallen asleep. Perhaps it was her lingering fear that kept her awake- the man who drove her here made her put on a blindfold, after all, and the lack of vision wasn't helping her already growing anxiety. 

As her door opened, Mi-cha turned her head towards the sound- though of course, she still saw nothing. She was praying she could take off the blindfold sooner rather than later. 

“Ah, Mi-cha… it's lovely seeing you in person. We talked on the phone before, do you recognize my voice?” A man said-  _ Saeyoung _ \- as she felt a hand slipping into her own. “I hope you don't mind me touching- I have to lead you inside. You can step out now, carefully.”

Mi-cha nodded, carefully stepping out of the car. She stumbled for just a moment, feeling as if she was going to fall- only to be immediately caught in a pair of strong arms. She felt her cheeks growing warm as she breathed in his scent- yes, this was undeniably Saeyoung. 

“I said careful, princess.” He chuckled softly, pulling back once she was steadied. “Come, I’ll let you take off your blindfold once we're upstairs- I’ll carry you if necessary.”

“Ah… it's alright.” Mi-cha muttered out, certain that her cheeks were red by now. She was such a mess, wasn't she? It didn't help that she was mentally disoriented and blinded. 

This  _ upstairs  _ was farther than Mi-cha had expected, and the stairs felt never ending. Perhaps it was simply the fact that she couldn’t see and kept stumbling that made it feel longer, or maybe it was because she was still so anxious- but she swore this building must be massive. After the stairs, a bit more walking, and the sound of a door closing behind her, finally, they came to a stop.

“Here we are… you can take off the blindfold now.” Saeyoung said softly, and with a small nod, Mi-cha gladly complied.

For a moment, the sunlight pouring through the large window kept her blinded, but after a few blinks, she was able to look around. She had to hold back a gasp at the sight of the large, pink themed bedroom they were in; it looked like something a real princess would have. It all looked regal and elegant, and as her eyes set on Saeyoung, she realized that that applied to him as well. 

His glasses were nowhere to be seen, so she assumed he was wearing contacts, and his hair was nicely combed like it would be at an RFA party… it was strange to see it like that without the formal event. He was wearing a gold suit, with a cravat and a red rose in his breast pocket, along with white gloves. It honestly reminded Mi-cha of one his cosplays, but for the setting of what looked like a castle, it was a bit fitting. 

“Ah… hello…” Mi-cha greeted a bit shyly, offering a small smile as she gazed up at Saeyoung. “It’s nice to finally see you, sir… what’s your name?” 

“Oh, of course, where are my manners?” Saeyoung chuckled softly, slowly shaking his head. He looked at Mi-cha with warm, kind eyes, and she began to question if he was really bad at all. “I’m Luciel… and this place is Magenta. I had this room set up for you, and you can access this whole floor- but nothing else, I’m afraid. There’s still construction going on, so I’m sorry you can’t see the whole castle yet.”

_ So this is a castle…  _ Mi-cha nodded, trying to push her knowledge of Saeyoung aside- he’s  _ Luciel _ . “Oh, that’s alright… so this is where I’ll be testing the game?”

Luciel nodded, holding out his hand. “Yes, it is. May I see your phone? I need to install the full game for you.”

“Ah, alright.” Mi-cha fished her phone out of her pocket before offering it to Luciel. “Could you tell me a bit more about it?” 

“Of course.” Luciel began typing something on her phone, but talked clearly as if he was undistracted. “In the game, your goal is to get the characters to host a party, and you’ll be the coordinator, and have to convince guests to come. The characters will help you, and you might even find love along the way~.” His voice was excited, and had a cheery tone. “They might not trust you at first, I may have made them too realistic- but tell them you were sent by V if they’re too suspicious, and that’ll get them to warm up.” 

“Sent by V?” That confused Mi-cha a bit- shouldn’t V be there as well? He was the leader, after all.

“Mhm. It’s kind of a… cheat code of sorts. They’ll trust you after that.” Luciel stated, before handing Mi-cha’s phone back. She took it, glancing down at the device. “And there you go! It’s all ready for you- I’ll leave you to get settled in now… I’m on the app too, so text me if you need me.” 

With a small wave back at Mi-cha, Luciel walked to the door. In a moment, he was gone.

Mi-cha took a deep breath as she sat down on the bed- maybe what Luciel was saying was true; maybe this really was just a game and nothing happened to change everyone so drastically. It was far from inconceivable that Luciel could create AIs, he was a genius after all. _But why…?_ _And why is he different? Why is it all different?_

Taking a deep breath, Mi-cha pushed those thoughts aside for now, simply entering the app and instantly being thrown into a chatroom. 

Jumin Han: Congratulations on your new role, Yoosung.

Yoosung: Thank youuu >_<

Yoosung: It’s just another pretty boy role but it’s work lol

Hyun: Gosh, I wish I could get an acting job T_T you’re so lucky Yoosung

Jumin Han: You just aren’t putting yourself out there enough, Hyun. If you focused more at school and went to more auditions you’d be an actor like Yoosung already.

Hyun: Shut up, jerk! I wasn’t looking for a lecture

Jaehee Kang: Hm… he’s right though.

Jaehee Kang: And throw away your hoodie. No one will give you a role if you keep dressing like that. 

Hyun: Why does everyone always have to gang up on me??

Ray: You’re pretty hot, I think you’d be a great actor

Ray: But we have a problem here.

Hyun: Hold on- did you just call me hot?

_ Shocked emoji _

Ray: It seems we have an intruder 

Hyun: Don’t just ignor

Hyun: SHIT UR RIGHT

Mi-cha was wondering when she’d be noticed- but she also wanted to watch more of their conversation, learn more about them. It seemed as if Yoosung was the actor instead of Hyun… strange. Then again, what wasn’t strange about this?

Mi-cha: Hi…

Yoosung: A HAVKER??

Ray: Maybe.

Ray: Are you a hacker, Mi-cha?

Jaehee Kang: You expect just asking to work?

Ray: It’s worth a try  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Mi-cha: No, I’m not a hacker

Mi-cha: I just downloaded this app… 

Jumin Han: I find that a bit suspicious…

Jumin Han: Ray?

Ray: They might be telling the truth, but I’m tracing the IP

Ray:  _ Someone  _ hacked the app

Yoosung: This is scaryyyyy

Mi-cha: I don’t mean any harm… V sent me.

Mi-cha decided to say what Luciel suggested, and was met with an explosion of messages.

Hyun: V??!

Yoosung: You know V??

Jaehee Kang: That can’t be right. He couldn’t have sent anyone.

Hyun: But what if he did?! She knows him!

Jumin Han: There’s no way. You know very well what happened to V six months ago.

Mi-cha: Six months ago…?

Jumin Han: Ah… you don’t know then.

Jumin Han: V has passed on. I’m sorry, you must be an acquaintance of his. I thought everyone knew by now.

Mi-cha: Oh…

That couldn't be right- V couldn't be  _ dead.  _ Even if this was a game, why would Luciel want to kill off his own adoptive father? It made no sense to her… but again, everything seemed to be changed, swapped, switched around. She doubted she would ever get used to this. 

Hyun: You don't have to be so blunt about it

Hyun: But he's right… I'm sorry Mi-cha. You knew V?

Mi-cha: Yes… he was an acquaintance.

Ray: I'm calling Rika. She needs to see this. 

_ Ray has left the chatroom.  _

Mi-cha: Rika?

Yoosung: My cousin!! And our leader

Yoosung: She's been really awesome taking over after V 

Yoosung: She was his fiancee

Jaehee Kang: So you're just going to tell this person everything now? 

Yoosung: Where's the harm?

_ Confused emoji _

Jaehee Kang: This could be a hacker or some other malicious person

Jaehee Kang: We have no information about them

Yoosung: Oh… well, who are you Mi-cha?

Mi-cha: Um… I'm just a girl who downloaded an app ^^; 

Hyun: A GIRL!?!???!!? 

Mi-cha couldn't help but chuckle at Hyun's reaction. It was a nice familiarity among all the new information. So Rika was the leader of the RFA still instead of V… interesting. She was a bit nervous about that, only having negative feelings towards the woman after the last ending. 

Yoosung: Lolol ur going after her already??

Yoosung: We already have 2 girls, what're you so excited about??

Hyun: Yeah but Rika's just a friend and Jaehee's scary T_T

Jaehee Kang: How am I scary?

Hyun: Ur a CEO lol why wouldn't that be scary?? 

Hyun: The only person who can boss around Jumin… yikes

Jaehee Kang: Even I have trouble with that sometimes;;

Jumin Han: Are you dissing me

Jaehee Kang: Assistant Han, please;;

_ Ray has joined the chatroom.  _

_ Rika has joined the chatroom.  _

Rika: Ray explained the situation. 

Rika: Mi-cha? May I speak with you?

Mi-cha hesitated for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest at the sight of Rika's username. Seeing her in this chatroom felt  _ wrong. _

Mi-cha: Yes…

Rika: I know you must be confused… but I don't think you mean us harm. 

Rika: Not if V really sent you

Rika: If it's alright to ask… what did he tell you?

Mi-cha: He wanted me to help you host parties

Ray: The VFA party?

Hyun: V wants us to continue…

Yoosung: Hosting another party? But it's only been 6 months..

Rika: If this is what V wanted, I don't see why we should object

Rika: It won't be the same without him… but we should follow V's wishes

Hyun: I agree

Jumin Han: But we don't know yet if Mi-cha is safe

Rika: Ray's already working on that

Ray: Yeah. I'm doing a background check

Ray: H. Work's coming in, gtg. 

Ray: Rika, I'll send you what I find. 

Rika: Thank you, Ray

_ Ray has left the chatroom.  _

Rika: I'm afraid I also have to leave…

Rika: My connection's unstable. 

Rika: I can't wait to talk to you more, Mi-cha ^^ 

_ Rika has left the chatroom.  _

Mi-cha: I guess… I'm staying then?

Jaehee Kang: If you're safe for us. 

Jaehee Kang: Rika should have thought more before deciding this… 

Jaehee Kang: Assistant Han

Jumin Han: Yes, Ms Kang?

Jaehee Kang: I'd like you to help Ray and also do a background check on Mi-cha. 

Jumin Han: Of course

Jumin Han: I'll get to work then.

_ Jumin Han has left the chatroom.  _

Jaehee Kang: I have work to attend to as well…

Jaehee Kang: I'll talk to you all later. 

_ Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.  _

Yoosung: I should go practice…

Yoosung: It was nice meeting you Mi-cha!! ^^

_ Yoosung has left the chatroom.  _

Hyun: Wow, looks like everyone's leaving

Mi-cha: Yeah… wow, this is all so strange

Hyun: Sorry everyone's so suspicious… it might be stupid, but I trust you ^^

Hyun: They'll get used to you soon

Mi-cha: Thanks, Hyun. You're sweet.

Hyun: goddd don't make me blush >//<

Hyun: I shouldn't keep you so long… but I can't wait to get to know you more

Mi-cha: I'm excited to get to know you too :) 

Hyun: See you later ^^

_ Hyun has left the chatroom.  _

_ Mi-cha has left the chatroom.  _

  
  
Mi-cha let out a heavy sigh as she fell back onto her bed. Just when was she going to wake up? The longer she spent in this dream, the more real it felt… what if it wasn't a dream at all?  _ Don't be ridiculous, Mi-cha.  _ All she had wanted to do was save V… and she was going to once she awakened. All she needed now was to snap out of it, and she prayed it would be sooner rather than later. 


End file.
